


She loves tulips

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tulips make Cat happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She loves tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Cat knows Kara is Supergirl and she's still working as her assistant. Hope you like this shor drabble!

**__** Cat loves tulips. Kara is not sure if it’s because they’re beautiful, or very rare in National City. Only one florist has a steady supply of yellow tulips and every monday and thursday, Kara goes to pick up two dozens to place neatly in Cat’s office. The bill is almost as much as Kara makes in one month. 

Kara likes to see Cat graze the petals with one hand as she is walking by the arrangements; her heart beats faster when the woman picks up one of the delicate flowers and spins it around, smiling to herself. No, Kara doesn’t pay for the flowers, she just gets them for her boss. But seeing her so happy for something so simple -albeit expensive- is one of the highlights of Kara’s day.

Until one day, when the florist decides to have a fight with the supplier.

Kara has to spend a good portion of her tuesday talking to every shop in National City but no one can help her. So she has to look for another place that sells yellow tulips, even if it’s across the country. After a long day of making calls, she makes sure a shop in Opal City has an order of two dozens of yellow tulips ready for thursday. 

She flies twice a week to the other side of the country to get Cat her favorite flowers.

Kara doesn’t make much of it. She’s just doing her job, of course.

*

Cat loves tulips. The only people that know are Carter and her assistant. Oh, and Carter’s dad, but he could barely be considered a person. Twice a week, she gets two dozens of yellow tulips that adorn every possible corner of her office. She loves the vibrancy of the color and the delicate shape of the flower. It is one of the highlights of her day.

Until one day, when she talks to the florist for a very important event. She has to take the call personally because she is not sure Kara can pronounce correctly the name of the flowers she wants, that’s how rare they are. And in the middle of the babble Charlotte is giving her about colors and settings, the woman apologizes for not finding another supplier and “I have other beautiful stuff, Cat, you should lay off the tulips for a while anyway!” Cat hangs up shortly after that, intrigued.

Twice a week, for the past month, payments have been done to a flower shop in Opal City for two dozens of yellow tulips. Cat looks at the computer screen and then at her assistant, oblivious to everything that is happening. Sunny Danvers/Supergirl goes across the country every monday and thursday to get Cat’s favorite flowers.

Cat  _ tries  _ to not make much of it. Kara’s just doing her job, of course.

*

”Kiera!”

Kara stands up and takes the pen and notebook from her desk, the choreography of everyday at CatCo. 

“Yes, Miss Grant?” 

Cat motions for her to step closer and hands her a sheet of paper. Kara reads about payments and money, confused.

“As I was talking to Charlotte yesterday, she told me about her very boring feud with the tulip supplier. Which strikes me as very odd, since the flowers have been delivered like clockwork in my office.”

Kara fidgets with her glasses and Cat stands up, stopping to stand right in front of her assistant, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Anything you want to tell me, Kara?”

“Well, I… Opal City is not that far away and I don’t mind waking up a bit earlier to get them. It’s nice to fly at dawn, Miss Grant”

Cat tries to hide her smile, but the corner of her lips quirk up. She walks past Kara to pour herself a glass of bourbon and talks with her back to her assistant.

“As much as I appreciate it, I’m a big girl and I can handle it. I know I talk about giving your best all the time, but you don’t need to go  _ that _ far to get the job done”

“That’s one way to put it”, Kara mutters and Cat turns around to face the girl.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders, her voice a shy whisper as she answers.

“I like to see you happy. And I like to see you smile when you walk past the flowers. I am not going out of my way to do my job. I’m going out of my way to make you happy”

Kara lets out a long breath after the last word is spoken, as if she had finally released all the weight her beautiful shoulders had been carrying for the longest of times. But her eyes are darkened by fear; fear that Cat will say she’s being ridiculous or that she’s just a child with a crush. But instead, she sees her boss, the woman she adores and admires more than anyone in the world, saunter slowly, until they are mere inches apart. 

“Do you mean that?”

“By Rao, I do”

“I don’t know what the hell is that supposed to mean but I’m going to kiss you anyway” Cat mutters and seconds later, her lips are on Kara’s, colliding in a short but sweet kiss. The woman takes a deep breath to steady herself, leaning her forehead against Kara’s.

“What do you say we have dinner at that place you were gushing about last week? Something related to huge burgers and fries”

“That’s on the other side of the country” Kara says, smiling sweetly.

“You’re not the only one that can go out of their way to make someone happy, Sunny Danvers”, they both chuckle and look at each other. “But we’ll take a jet. I don’t want the wind to mess my hair”

Kara’s laugh is interrupted by Cat’s lips on her once again.

“Deal”


End file.
